


Spies & Lies

by justanexercise



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie, real name Alex, should have thought of the consequences of engaging with a civilian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spies & Lies

Alex silences her phone before the alarm rings. She kicks off the covers and almost skips to the bathroom, doing her usual routine. Keeping it simple, Alex tugs on jeans and a t-shirt. Alex gets to her front door before she spins around backtracking to her room and grabs a key from her nightstand.

She speed walks down the hall to apartment 3E. Using the key, Alex lets herself in. No one in sight, except the sounds of water running, a shower. Perfect. Alex immediately goes to the second room down the hall, she eases the door open. She breathes in for a moment, steam from the hot shower and expensive shampoo. The door closes with a click. She strips quickly, nearly tripping on her pants.

“Angie what on earth are you doing here?” the figure in the shower scolds.

“Shower,” Alex slides open the door and presses her body against her girlfriend, Peggy.

Peggy grabs the wandering hands and stills them. “You have your own shower, in fact I think it was closer than mine.”

“Yea but you’re here.” Alex kisses the back of her neck.

“Such a charmer.” Peggy’s actions betray her desire, she tilts her neck giving Alex more room. “Honestly, I gave you that key last night.”

“And I couldn’t wait to use it.”

Peggy takes Alex’s hands and slides one up to her breast, the other down between her legs. “Well now that you’re here might as well do something useful.”

Alex chuckles. “Yes ma’am.”

Later, after the water runs cold, Alex lays back on the bed in a borrowed robe, staring as Peggy gets ready for the day. “You absolutely have to go to work today?” Alex asks with a pout.

Peggy turns around, hands behind her head tying her hair into a ponytail. “Yes, I must.”

Alex slides her leg up, knee in the air as the side of the robe falls to the bed. “Sure about that?” She grins at the strangled moan bubbling in the back of Peggy’s throat.

“You are a temptress,” Peggy says. She pulls on a pressed blouse, quickly buttoning it up. “Of course I would rather stay here, but unless I want to get fired…” Peggy quirks an eyebrow. “Which means I would no longer be able to afford this apartment.”

Alex shrugs her shoulder, biting back the retort of moving in with her. Too soon. She just got a key last night. Way too soon. “You don’t know what you’re missing.”

Peggy leans down, kissing her chastely. “Believe me I do.”

-

“So…” Nikita draws out the word, nudging Alex in the stomach.

“So what?”

“How’s the neighbor?”

Alex puts down the towel she’d been pretending to look at. She rolls her eyes. “She’s fine. We’re fine.”

“The morning sex should have put you in a brighter mood,” Nikita tinkers with the bowl in front of her.

Scandalized, Alex opens and shuts her mouth. “How could you possibly know that?”

Nikita raises an eyebrow. “I know you Alex, you can’t stop smiling and you practically skipped into the store.”

“Maybe I’m just happy to see you,” she deflects.

“Not fooling anyone.”

“Okay fine, we’re doing really well. She gave me a key last night.”

Nikita furrows her eyebrows. “A key? I thought she was your neighbor.”

“It’s symbolic, I should probably give her one of mine too.”

“Alex…” Nikita says, her tone low.

“I know I know, but I just…” Alex sighs. “How’d you do it? Date a civilian?”

“Well as you recall it didn’t quite end in happily ever after.”

Alex digs her toe onto the ground. “Right, I’m sorry.”

“That doesn’t mean you won’t,” Nikita says, putting a comforting hand on Alex’s arm.

“Yea.” Alex pats Nikita’s hand and looks away.

Happily ever after’s don’t exist. Not in her world anyways.

-

“Unfortunately I may have a business trip this week,” Peggy says. She leans on her arms on the table in the outdoor café.

Alex nods, shoving a forkful of salad in her mouth. She pushes the food to the side of her mouth. “When are you leaving?”

“Tonight.”

“Wow, last minute much?”

“Yes it is rather annoying, but –“

“I know I know,” Alex interrupts, waving her hands. “Do you need a ride to the airport?”

“No need, I’m taking the company car, least they can do.”

“Taking advantage of business expenses, I approve.”

Peggy slides her hand across the table, holding Alex’s. “I’ll try to finish as soon as I can.”

“Hey,” Alex rubs a thumb over Peggy’s palm. “Only a week, I can survive.”

“Says the girl who snuck into my apartment this morning.”

Alex pinches the meat of Peggy’s hand and soothes it with a kiss after Peggy’s indignant yelp. “Shut up English. And I did not sneak in, you gave me a key remember?”

Dropping her head, Peggy smiles and shakes her head. She scoots forward, holding the nape of Alex’s head and presses kiss after kiss until Alex’s head swims.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Alex licks her lips. “But what was that for?”

Peggy wipes away the smear of her lipstick on the corners of Alex’s mouth. “I’m afraid I won’t be able to see you tonight, I have to pack straight after work.”

“I can help you pack.”

Peggy raises an eyebrow. “If I have any hope of making my flight, you can’t help me.”

“Hey, I’m not that bad.”

Her second eyebrow raises and she gives Alex a look.

“Okay fine,” Alex concedes defeat with a roll of her eyes. She darts forward, kissing Peggy straight on the mouth. Something’s wrong. Alex pulls back and surveys her surroundings. Nothing out of the ordinary.

“Angie?”

Alex shakes her head. “Sorry, felt like someone was looking at me.”

“Two gorgeous women kissing, I’m surprised more people aren’t looking.”

“Shut up English.”

-

“Where are you?”

Alex frowns. “Chill Michael, I’m just getting some food, what’s up?”

“How far are you from your apartment?” he says in hushed tones.

“10 maybe 15 minutes away. Michael, what’s wrong?”

“Alex, they sent in a cleaner.”

Her face scrunches up. She presses the phone tighter to her ear. “What does that have to do with me?”

“They sent Roan to Peggy’s apartment.”

All blood drains from Alex’s face. The bag of takeout slips from her slack fingers. “What?”

“I just got word, Alex you have to –“

She doesn’t hear anything else. Alex sprints down the block, shoving and crashing into people as she goes. Her high heels are a poor choice for running, slipping on the pavement. Alex gets there in record time, 5 minutes. Opting for the stairs, Alex slams her shoulder onto the door. Third floor. She turns the door knob, locked. Alex takes a step back and kicks down the door.

“Peggy?!”

Peggy comes out from the hallway, hair mussed, slightly sweaty and out of breath. “Angie what on earth are you doing?”

“Are you okay?” Alex trips over herself going to Peggy. She eyes her up and down, no visible injuries but what looks suspiciously like a knife tear in her shirt.

“Did you kick down my door?” Peggy points to the now splintered wood.

“I..uh…” Alex scrambles for a suitable response. “Yea?”

“Why would you do that? You have a key for goodness sakes.” Peggy grabs her by the elbow and drags her out to the hall.

“Hold on, yea, but I just…Peggy come on.”

“Angie Martinelli you just broke my door for no good reason.”

“No there’s a good reason!” She stand her ground and holds Peggy’s shoulders. Before she can start word vomiting an explanation, Alex bristles at a sound in the apartment. She angles to the side and sees…Roan face down unconscious behind a sofa.

Peggy follows her line of sight and blinks. “I can explain.”

Alex takes measured steps. She sees a broken vase near his head and is that an indent of an iron on his forehead? “Jesus Peg, what’d you hit him with?”

“Oh…anything I got my hands on.”

“English, I think we need to have a talk.”

“Oh this better be good.”

Alex takes a deep breath. Might as well go for the truth now, maybe Peggy won’t break up with her or think she’s crazy. Maybe. “Okay this is going to sound insane, but I think you were in danger. You still are in danger. We can’t be here right now.”

Peggy purses her lips. “Angie –“

“That’s not my name.”

“What?”

“That’s a cover. Angela Martinelli isn’t real.”

Peggy blinks. She shakes her head slightly, stepping over her broken door and back into her apartment.

Alex follows her, hands in front of her to placate Peggy. “My real name is Alex. I work for the government and they sent someone here to kill you.”

“Why?” Peggy asks, her back ramrod straight. “If you work for the government why would they kill me?”

“Because, you’re important to me. We’re not allowed to get close to anyone.” Alex holds her hand out, pleading for Peggy to take it. “Please, we have to go. They know who you are and it’s not safe.”

“You’re a spy?”

Alex sniffs, eyes watery. “Yes.”

“Your organization, what’s it called?”

“Division.”

Peggy’s lips thin into a line. She quirks her head to the side and narrows her eyes. “The person sent to kill me, who is it?”

“Peggy we don’t have time –“

“Answer me,” Peggy demands. Her voice devoid of any warmth.

“Roan, he’s a cleaner. That’s… they remove bodies but he’s skilled, dangerous, I don’t think I can take him on my own.” Alex shifts her stance. Peggy isn’t budging. Time to take matters into her own hands.

Peggy pulls a pistol from her waistband and aims it straight at Alex. “Don’t move.”

Alex puts her hands up. “Peggy?”

“Seems like I don’t know who you really are.”

“I’m beginning to think the same about you.”

“Tell me, what do you think you know about me?” Peggy asks. Her hand doesn’t waver once with the gun. Clearly she has training and experience. Rushing her could be potentially fatal.

“My neighbor, Margaret Carver. Freelance analyst for businesses.” Alex grits her teeth. “Not true is it?”

“You said a cleaner is coming after me, that’s not the complete truth.”

“What?” Alex hisses.

“You’re here to finish the job he couldn’t complete?”

“Who are you?”

“I believe I’m the one asking the questions,” Peggy indicates to her gun.

Alex glares. “Quid pro quo. Who the fuck are you?”

A split second later and both Peggy and Alex would have died. Peggy shoves Alex down and ducks, her shoulder only cut by the blade hurled through the air. Roan. Alex knocks Peggy’s arm as she shoots, it goes wide, grazing him instead and he runs out of the hallway.

“I had him!” Peggy whirls around and pins her with a deadly glare.

“You can’t kill him, his tracker will go down and they’ll know!”

“Flipping hell.” Peggy looks off to the side. “Hawkeye, no lethal force, use tranquilizers.”

“Who are you talking to?” Alex asks, then she sees it, an earpiece in Peggy’s ear. It’s different, more advanced than Division technology. “Hold on, are you a spy?”

Peggy clenches her jaw. “Agent.”

“CIA?”

Peggy snorts.

Alex opens and closes her mouth. Huh. “Okay, so not CIA. MI6?”

“You’d never guess, so don’t bother.”

“Are you even British?” At Peggy’s look, Alex shrugs. “It’s a valid question.”

“Yes, I am.” Peggy’s eyes softens and Alex reaches out to touch her.

“English?”

Alex flips up at the sound of heavy combat boots echoing down the hall. She stands in front of Peggy, ready to defend at a moment’s notice.

“At ease,” Peggy says when agents file into the room, guns drawn. They lower their guns.

“Union Jack is secure,” one of the agents, a redhead in a field suit says into her comm.

“Remind me to kill Dugan for that,” Peggy says.

“Ma’am, what about her?” the redhead tilts her head towards Alex.

Peggy turns to Alex, a grim look on her face. “We’re taking you in.”

“Who’s we?” Alex asks, but does not struggle when the agents cuff her.

“SHIELD.”

Alex shakes her head. “I don’t know what that is.”

Peggy smiles, the first real one Alex has seen today. “Then I’ve done my job.”

 


End file.
